


The Secret Ingredient: Illustrated

by Ferrero13



Series: The Secret Ingredient [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Illustration, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2841773">The Secret Ingredient</a>.</p><p>It is a fact. All the nations know it. England cannot cook. He must, in fact, not be allowed within spitting distance of a kitchen.</p><p>Except, it turns out, it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Ingredient: Illustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn left to right for English-speaking audience. :) There's a bit of Japanese left inside that I'm too attached to to remove (some things just sound better in Japanese than English, but I'm afraid I've missed out some characters...), so I've added translations.
> 
> I apologise in advance for large chunks of texts that I couldn't find a way to split up into bite-sized bubbles.

ちゅう: Kiss

Insert badly executed time skip here.

ほら: Here you go.  
ヒーローだからさ: Because I'm a hero!

Insert another badly executed time skip here.

だれ: Who are you?  
カナダだ（よ）: I'm Canada.  
くまじろ: Kumajirou

スコーン: Scones

Epilogue:

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise if the French was bad. I used Google translate.


End file.
